Expression of heterologous DNA sequences in a plant host is dependent upon the presence of an operably linked promoter that is functional within the plant host. Choice of the promoter sequence will determine when and where within the organism the heterologous DNA sequence is expressed. Where continuous expression is desired throughout the cells of a plant, constitutive promoters are utilized. In contrast, where gene expression in response to a stimulus is desired, inducible promoters are the regulatory element of choice. Where expression in specific tissues or organs are desired, tissue-specific promoters may be used. That is, they may drive expression in specific tissues or organs. Such tissue-specific promoters may be constitutive or inducible. In either case, additional regulatory sequences upstream and/or downstream from the core promoter sequence may be included in expression constructs of transformation vectors to bring about varying levels of expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences in a transgenic plant.
Frequently it is desirable to have constitutive or inducible expression of a DNA sequence in particular tissues or organs of a plant. For example, increased nutritional value of a plant might be accomplished by genetic manipulation of the plant's genome to comprise a seed-preferred promoter operably linked to a heterologous gene such that proteins with enhanced amino acid content are produced in the seed of the plant.
Alternatively, it might be desirable to inhibit expression of a native DNA sequence within a plant's tissues to achieve a desired phenotype. In this case, such inhibition might be accomplished with transformation of the plant to comprise a tissue-specific promoter operably linked to an antisense nucleotide sequence, such that constitutive expression of the antisense sequence produces an RNA transcript that interferes with translation of the mRNA of the native DNA sequence.
Seed development involves embryogenesis and maturation events as well as physiological adaptation processes that occur within the seed to insure progeny survival. Developing plant seeds accumulate and store carbohydrate, lipid, and protein that are subsequently used during germination. Expression of storage protein genes in seeds occurs primarily in the embryonic axis and cotyledons and in the endosperm of developing seeds but rarely in mature vegetative tissues. Generally, the expression patterns of seed proteins are highly regulated. This regulation includes spatial and temporal regulation during seed development. A variety of proteins accumulate and decay during embryogenesis and seed development and provide an excellent system for investigating different aspects of gene regulation as well as for providing regulatory sequences for use in genetic manipulation of plants.
Thus, isolation and characterization of seed-preferred promoters that can serve as regulatory regions for expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences of interest in a seed-preferred manner are needed for genetic manipulation of plants.